What's with the extraordinary type?
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Rain is not your normal fifteen year old. She has the ability to use the elements. But she can't control them. With air (anger) fire( anxiousness) and ice(defence) all harnessed, what will the fourth element, earth, turn out to represent? And how will the troublesome hosts get involved? OC x host.


A/N Heya guys! Just wanted to say, this story will be finished no matter what!

Chapter one.

"_So, what you're saying as these… Abilities, are irreversible?" Mother's cold voice targeted the psychologist in charge of the institute. _

"_Indeed ma'am, no matter how much money you do pump into our facility, these powers only seem to get stronger-" Mother gripped my hand tightly, then looked at me and smiled. _

"_We'll be fine sweetie, don't worry…" She always seemed to be slightly calmer around me, I don't know if it was due to my powers, or because I was just soothing. "Thank you Peter, we will no longer be needing your services." The bald man nodded and trudged off. Mother crouched down by me and ruffled my strangely coloured wavy hair. "Well, I guess that means we'll just have to teach you how to control them, but… That means no more Ouran- "My face drooped as she said the words. "And no leaving the house. Come on, me and daddy will be there too!" Just her grin was enough for me back then, and maybe if I kept believing every word she said, it still would. _

BEEP, BEEP! The alarm clock aroused me, and the purple dust covered the room again. Maybe I wasn't ready for Ouran… I wouldn't have to be if my sister hadn't of run off with an Italian guy. But, then again, I get to see people! Real people, who haven't been sworn to secrecy, or told to like me. Kids would never be like me though, they can't create ice and snow, freeze, and unfreeze things; they couldn't summon the winds, or produce different colours in it either.

"Rain-sama! Breakfast is ready," Hitomi, my personal maid calls, and I quickly jump out of bed in excitement. Frozen was on the TV, but I despised the movie. My baby brother Kei was singing along to 'do you want to build a snowman?', so I send a shoot of white powder snow over his head.

"Rain! You're just like Elsa? Snow is so cool!" His childish grin makes me feel fuzzy inside.

"Have you had breakfast?"

He nods. "Yes Onee-chan!" He skips out of the kitchen in his also new uniform. Mine was the boy's one, since the girls one makes me feel nervous, and mother doesn't feel like it's safe for other kids if I'm nervous or wound up. The waitress brings me in a bowl of frosties, and I begin to worry about school. "Thanks Reiko-" As I take a bite of the cereal, the milk burns my tongue. "OW!" The waitress turns just as I allow mist to seep through the air. "Why was it so hot?" I mumble because my tongue hurts. "Are you ok Rain-sama? The milk was really cold when I was given it!"

I sigh and mother comes barging in. "What has happened here?"

"Mother its fine, I just… got a little shock." She nods and hugs me, but when she places her hands on mine, she jumps back. "Your hands are burning hot!" I touch my face, but don't feel it.

"Do you think…?" She shudders slightly, and steps towards me.

"Just, don't touch anything, and stay calm. We can't keep you out of school since you're the heir." I nod. Kei comes bounding into our mother's arms. "Do the kids at Ouran know about Onee-chan's cool abilities?" Mother shakes her head.

"And remember, you can't tell anyone!" He crosses his heart and grins at me. "Can I have some snow?" I huff, and send a burst over his head.

"RAIN! NOT OVER HIS UNIFORM!" mother screeches, so I stop it mid-air.

"Wow onee-"

"Mom! I woke up and my maid had put pink hair dye in my shampoo bottle!" Daichi my fourteen year old brother pouts. "Well, get your sister to change the colour temporarily." I sigh and change the wind around his head and he grins. His hair was naturally ginger, but I know how much he hates it… so I change it green! "_Epic-"_

Mother visibly tenses and leaves the room. "Oh yeah, no English…" Since dad died, she refused to let us speak English, here, or anywhere apart from English speaking countries. But then again, mom really loved papa.

Ouran academy was bigger than I thought! It was maybe… three times bigger than our mansion? And our mansion is pretty big. I notice a girl also in a boy's uniform walk towards the gate. "Um, excuse me?" I mumble and she turns.

"Oh hi! Do you need any help?" I lower my head.

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to talking to other people… could you please help me around the academy for the next few days- what's your name?" She grins happily and chuckles.

"Fujioka Haruhi, and you are?"

"Vale Rain, wow, that sounded better in my head!" Haruhi and I laugh together for a moment.

"Are you English Vale-san?" I shrug.

"Half Japanese, half English!" I began to get nervous again. NO! I can't lose control. "S-should we go?" She nods.

"What class are you in?"

"Class 1A, you?"

"Same!" I am that good at making friends! Applaud me fake audience!

I'm not so sure about Haruhi's red headed friends… They seem like they'd be the ones to make me lose control first.

"hey Haruhi, how comes you brought this kid in this morning?" She giggles as a reply.

"I found him by the gates..." Wait. Stop. Hold it. Wtf!? HIM.

"Uh Haru chan-" the twins poke me and smirk.

"he's pretty soft, and his skin is really smooth!" the first one observes.

"his figure is perfect for a model-" the second recites.

"he's the perfect female co splay character we need for today!" They both chime, and Haruhi goes red with fury. "You guys can't automatically grab this guy and proclaim him the clubs female cosplay character!"

"But we can-"

"'cause we're awesome! Anddddd-"

"he must want to see what all the fuss is about!"

To be honest, I really do! But Haruhi looks about ready to burst. "uh, please calm down Haruhi! Angry atmospheres make me n-nervous!" She calms down a bit and looks at me in a concerned manner. "You look really pale-" that means run translated into me language, me going pale, means my ice powers are becoming predominant. "Excuse me!"

luckily the last bell goes and I scuttle to the nearest bathroom. What was I thinking coming to school! I let a shot on ice erupt from my palm, and smash a mirror. Calm, calm... Where am I anyways? I ran up several sets of stairs to get here... And that took me about twenty minutes. The colour has returned to my face, so I exit the bathroom, and look left and right. 'Music room 3#' there must be a map in there! I turn the giant gold door knob and a breeze full of petals comes flying towards me.

"Welcome!" What did I do to deserve this dad?

"it obviously isn't a commoner! We would of heard of him." The tall blonde in the centre points out. The six boys and Haruhi are all dressed as butlers. " twins, this boy is in your class right? Is he the 'model' you suggested?" They grin and nod. a tall guy with black hair and glasses walks forward. "Rain Ame Sakura Vale, born on the first of April, fifteen years old, blood type AB positive, 5'8, is the heir to Vale inc. and Sakura corps. He has had an illness that has only recently been cured." I shiver. How did he know all that stuff.

"Uh, Haruhi?" She face plants.

"you know Haruhi?" the blonde exclaims.

"yeah, she's showing me around-"

"she! Haruhi is no she-" I smirk. lesson one of being Rain Vale- never challenge me.

"oh really? Then lift up your shirt Haruhi?" The blonde blushes, and Haruhi smiles.

"It's ok guys, he's a friend," a tiny elementary school kid climbs onto my shoulders.

"Isn't you name basically Rain Rain Ame-kun?" I smile and nod.

"yeah, my mom wanted to call me Rain, the English way, but my dad wanted my name to be Japanese, so they flipped a coin on which became my first name- and voila!" The boy chuckles and returns to his freakishly tall friend. "Vale-san, I know it seems rude, but would you be will to dress as a maid for our cosplay?" The glasses boy asks with a fake smile. I shrug and look at the twins. "I don't mind I guess, on the condition that there are no sudden movements or surprises. Especially in front of guests." The boys give me a confused nod, but I can sense a mischievous glint in one of the twins eyes.

The maid outfit isn't too bad, apart from the shortness, and the amount of stupid bows. The back has a zip, but its too hard for me. One of the twins knocks on the side. "Ame-kun! Do you need help?"

"Yeah sorry!" He pads in and smirks.

"I apologise, next time i design a dress, I'll make it easier to put on!" We both chuckle a d he places something on my head, and I look in the mirror. The black and white dress shows off my figure, and I notice that the twin has put a platinum blonde wig on me. " thanks..." I try to think of his name.

"Kaoru. I'm Kaoru," he replies almost sadly.  
"Well, thanks for finally telling me your name!" He loosens up slightly and grins.  
"You uh..." He blushes intensely and looks away. "Look like a girl in that..." I giggle and we both leave. The boys stare at me in awe, not including the two black haired ones. "Well, let's do this!" I finally got to see what a host club was, and though it was awkward taking stuff round to girls who look like they wanted to kill me, it was fine!  
When it's over, I change into my school uniform quickly, and walk out.  
"BOO!" The twins, and the two blondes yell, causing me to let out a just of red wind and a barrier of ice. As I shake, the hosts stare at me in shock and horror. "I'm sorry!" I run out with tears in my eyes, and run through the halls, leaving a trail of ice behind. Once I emerge in the garden, I go straight towards the rose maze. And go in as deep as I can. I know the hosts didn't mean any harm- but they should've listened! I look into a puddle as I pass, and notice that my hair has changed. Lesson two of being Rain Vale- my hair changes when I use certain abilities. Even if it only reached my shoulders, it was half purple (for wind) and half platinum blonde (Ice!)  
I huddle in a bush and start to sob. On my first day, I manage to wreck everything! Now they'll tell everyone, and I'll get taken away- " Ame-kun!"  
"Rain-kun! Come out!"  
"Whoa! I almost slipped on this ice! Geez, could you make this any more slippery?" I heard one of the twins yell. Wait, the twins?  
"Ame-chan!" The short fella?  
"Ame! Come on out!" Haruhi!  
" I-I'm over here." I almost yell, and within seconds the hosts are huddled around me. "Rain, is that why you don't like surprises?" Tamaki, I think he's called, asks. I press my face into my knees. "You probably think I'm a monster... AND WHATS THIS ABOUT THINKING I'M A BOY?" The majority gasp.  
"You're a-" Kaoru blushes deeper than before and covers his mouth.  
I turn away from them all and start to sob again. "You all probably hate me-"  
"You are so cool Ame chan! You're like that girl Elsa from Frozen! Can you do something else?" Tamaki asks like my brother. I smile slightly"o-ok, s-two back guys." They all take two steps back, and I shuffle out.  
"Good lord! Your hair!" I give the twins a 'I WILL freeze you look.' I take a deep breath, and allow a swirl of snow to emerge from my hand. The hosts all gape, including the black haired guys. I then change the colour to red. "Now light blue!" The first twin whispers excitedly. I turn it blue, and they all smile. "Now pink! Then orange for Kao-kun!" The small boy asks and I do as he says. After all of the hosts colours turn up, I mix them all and send a burst of snow into the air. "Wow!" The twins whisper. The glasses guy pushes up his glasses. "Vale-San, would you like to work as a host?" I stare at him shocked for a moment.  
"What if it were to happen around the guests? And I think my powers are developing, so..." He smirks.  
"I can assure your secret stays a secret if you join the Host club." Tamaki bounces up and down in the snow. "Oh please join us!" I smile slightly and nod.  
"But no sudden movements or surprises!" They nod and glasses pulls out a contract. "Sign here, here, and here. I do as told, and he places a hand on my head.  
"I love the snow." Something in me melts and I can't help but stare into his silver orbs. "Mommy! The twins are throwing snowballs at their sister!" I feel a snowball in the side of my head and I turn. Lesson three of being Rain Vale- never challenge me to a snowball fight. I can create snowballs... In my hands, therefore you shall lose.  
Yeah, I wiped the floor with the twins and the tall black haired guy and short blonde guy. My victory dance consisted of dancing... And music!  
"Oh yeah, I won!  
W.O.N!  
Take that boys!  
I won, you lost-" one of the twins pouts.  
"Don't rub it,in-"  
"If you hadn't of challenged a SNOW MACHINE then you wouldn't of had MY winning, rubbed into YOUR faces!" Ok, maybe I was a bit too competitive... Haruhi shivers and I smile. "Guys, make me nervous!" They all look at me confused, and Honey grins. "We're gonna make you sing the victory song to our guests!" Yeah, that was enough. I worked out, that I used air defensively, ice threateningly, and fire when I was anxious. A flame emerged in my hand, and the hosts step back. I then use a gust of air to create a wind to melt the snow. After it's done, the hosts smile at me. Tamaki grins next. "Let's celebrate our new host! The extraordinary type!" I never thought I'd find friends in a bunch of idiots, a tall and small guy, a glasses guy, and a cross dressing Gal.


End file.
